wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział szósty
Dalsze opisanie stanu Anglii za Królowej Anny. Charakter pierwszego ministra na niektórych europejskich dworach. Pan mój nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego ten cały rodzaj prawników tak się głowi, tyle zachodu i trudu sobie zadaje jedynie po to, by sprzymierzając się z niesprawiedliwością krzywdzić zwierzęta własnego gatunku. — Co ty rozumiesz — mówił — przez tę nagrodę, którą się obiecuje patronowi, gdy mu się jaką sprawę powierza? — Są to pieniądze — odpowiedziałem, lubo trudno mi było wytłumaczyć, co to są pieniądze. Przedłożyłem mu różne gatunki naszych monet i metali, w których są bite. Dałem mu poznać wielki ich pożytek, mówiąc, że kiedy Jahu ma wiele pieniędzy, naówczas może mieć piękne odzienie, piękne domy, piękne dobra, wyśmienite stoły i do wyboru swego wszystkie najpiękniejsze kobiety; że ponieważ pieniądze jedynie dają dostęp do tych wszystkich rzeczy, więc dla tej przyczyny nigdy nie możemy mieć dosyć pieniędzy, by je wydawać lub gromadzić, będąc z natury skłonni do nieumiarkowania albo sknerstwa; że bogaty próżniak żyje z pracy ubogiego, który poci się od rana do wieczora, nie mając jednego momentu odpoczynku. Są tysiące biednych na jednego bogacza. Masa naszego ludu przymuszona jest pracować co dzień za nędzną zapłatę, aby kilku w największym zbytku żyć mogło. Długo jeszcze o tych sprawach szczegółowo mówiłem, ale Jego Cześć nie był kontent z mych wypowiedzi. — Ech! — odezwał się pan mój — azaliż wszystkie zwierzęta nie mają równego prawa do owoców, które ziemia wydaje dla ich wyżywienia, a szczególnie t e, które innym przewodzą? Ale cóż ty rozumiesz — rzekł mi — przez stół wyśmienity? Gdyś mi napomknął, że mając pieniądze, można go mieć w twoim kraju? Wtedy zacząłem mu tłumaczyć najwyborniejsze potrawy, którymi pospolicie bywają zastawiane stoły bogaczy. Przedłożyłem różne sposoby, jakimi gotują mięsiwa. Rzekłem, iż dla zaprawienia tych potraw, a osobliwie dla sprowadzenia napojów, sosów i wielu innych smakołyków, budujemy okręty i puszczamy się w długie podróże do czterech części świata, tak dalece, że dla jednego śniadania dystyngowanej samicy potrzeba pierwej cały glob ziemski ze trzy razy dokoła objechać. — Kraj wasz — przerwał — musi być bardzo nędzny, jeśli nie ma czym wyżywić swoich mieszkańców. Dziwi mnie niepomiernie, że tak rozległy kraj, jaki mi opisałeś, nie ma świeżej wody i abyście mieli co pić, musicie napoje zza morza sprowadzać. — Anglia, ojczyzna moja — odpowiedziałem — wydaje żywności trzy razy więcej, niżeli jej mieszkańcy mogą potrzebować, wyborne napoje robimy z soków niektórych owoców lub wyciągamy z niektórych zbóż, słowem, niczego nam nie brakuje co do przyrodzonych potrzeb. Ale dla dogodzenia zbytkowi i niepowściągliwości samców oraz próżności naszych samic wysyłamy do cudzych krajów większą część potrzebnych nam płodów, a stamtąd w zamian przywozimy choroby, szaleństwo i występek. Tym się tłumaczy, że wielka rzesza ludzi przymuszona jest szukać utrzymania chwytając się żebraniny, rozbojów, złodziejstwa, oszustwa, podstępu, potwarzy, pochlebstwa, przekupstwa, fałszerstwa, hazardu, kłamstwa; zmuszona jest płaszczyć się albo rozbijać, sprzedawać głosy, uciekać się do trucicielstwa, nierządu, obłudy, oszczerstwa, krzywoprzysięstwa i temu podobnych sposobów. (Niemało kosztowało mnie trudu wytłumaczyć panu memu znaczenie tych słów). Nie dlatego podejmujemy trud sprowadzania win z cudzych krajów, abyśmy w kraju nie mieli wody i innych bardzo dobrych napojów, ale dlatego, iż wino sprawuje wesołość odbierając nam rozsądek, wypędza z umysłu naszego myśli poważne, napełnia nam głowę tysiącznymi głupstwami, wzbudza w nas nadzieje, rozprasza bojaźń, uwalnia nas na niejaki czas od tyranii rozumu, odejmuje nam możność używania naszych członków i wpędza w głęboki sen. Budzimy się z tego snu chorzy i smutni i używanie tego napoju staje się przyczyną chorób, które życie nasze czynią nieprzyjemnym i krótkim. Lud ubogi — mówiłem dalej — utrzymuje się dostarczając bogatym wszystkich rzeczy, których oni potrzebują, i wytwarzając wszystko dla własnego użytku. Na przykład, gdy jestem w moim kraju i odzieję się jak należy, noszę na sobie dzieło stu rzemieślników. Jeszcze raz tyle rąk musi się przykładać do wybudowania i przyozdobienia mego domu, a jeszcze pięć razy więcej potrzeba dla ubrania mej żony. Potem opisałem mu inny rodzaj ludzi, utrzymujących się z leczenia chorych. Już przedtem powiedziałem Jego Czci, że znaczna część towarzyszy moich poumierała w podróży z choroby, lecz wielką miałem trudność do przezwyciężenia, nim mógł to zrozumieć. Pojmował, że Houyhnhnm może na kilka dni przed śmiercią czuć się słaby i ociężały albo skaleczyć sobie przypadkiem nogę. Nie mógł natomiast zrozumieć, że natura, która we wszystkich swoich dziełach jest arcydoskonała, może dopuścić, aby w ciałach tworzyły się choroby. Sądził, że to żadnym sposobem być nie może, i prosił, abym mu wytłumaczył przyczynę tego nienaturalnego nieszczęścia. Musiałem mu więc tłumaczyć naturę i przyczyny różnych naszych chorób. Mówiłem, iż jadamy, choć się nam jeść nie chce, pijemy nie mając pragnienia, przepędzamy noce na łykaniu trunków mocnych, nic przy tym nie jedząc, które palą nasze wnętrzności, rujnują żołądek i po wszystkich członkach rozpraszają niemoc i słabość śmiertelną, że wiele u nas jest samic z nierządu żyjących, co mają pewien jad, którego udzielają swoim gachom, że z tą nieszczęśliwą chorobą, równie jak i z innymi, rodzimy się i odbieramy ją od naszych rodziców razem z krwią. Na koniec, że nie skończyłbym mówić, gdybym mu chciał opisać wszystkie nasze choroby, ponieważ będzie ich przynajmniej pięćset lub sześćset, rozciągających się na wszystkie członki naszego ciała, a każda jego część bądź zewnętrzna, bądź wewnętrzna ma znowu sobie właściwe choroby. Dla uleczenia, przydałem, tego wszystkiego są niektórzy Jahusowie, co się poświęcają uczeniu ciała ludzkiego i rozumieją, że przez skuteczne lekarstwa mogą wykorzeniać choroby, walczyć z samą naturą i życie nasze przedłużać. Będąc sam tegoż kunsztu, przedłożyłem z ukontentowaniem Jego Czci sposoby naszych doktorów i tajemnice umiejętności lekarskiej. — Wszystkie nasze choroby — rzekłem — pochodzą z pełności żołądka, skąd doktorowie nasi rozumnie wnoszą, że potrzebne jest wypróżnienie bądź przez womity, bądź przez stolec. Do tego potrzeba ziół, minerałów, gum, olejków, skorup, soli, soków, traw morskich, ekskrementów, kory z drzew, węży, gadzin, ryb, żab, pająków, ciała i kości trupów i z tego wszystkiego robią oni napój tak przykry i obrzydliwy, że po skosztowaniu go wzrusza się cała natura człowieka. To lekarstwo każą nam doktorowie nasi pić na wypróżnienie, jak oni nazywają, górą przez womity. Na wypróżnienie dołem dobierają oni z magazynów swoich innych lekarstw i albo je nam każą pić jak tamte, albo też wpuszczają w nas one przez tył. Takowe lekarstwo czyści wnętrzności i wypróżnia je z wielkim natężeniem ze wszystkiego, co tylko w nich się znajduje. Nazywają to purgacją albo lewatywą. Przyrodzenie, mówią arcydowcipnisie, dało nam otwór górny, widomy, dla nabierania w siebie pokarmów, otwór zaś sekretny, dolny, dla wyrzucania tychże. Choroba odmienia przyrodzony porządek ciała i dlatego, aby lekarstwo ten porządek przywróciło, trzeba odmienić użycie tych otworów, to jest połykać spodnim, a wypróżniać się górnym. Mamy także choroby, które nie mają w sobie nic z istoty, tylko samo urojenie; dla tych chorób lekarze wymyślili urojone sposoby leczenia. Mają one osobne nazwy i osobne lekarstwa. Na te choroby cierpią prawie bezustannie nasze samice. Najbardziej odznaczają się ludzie tego stanu w prognozowaniu i rzadko się w tym mylą. W chorobach prawdziwych, mających złośliwy charakter, przepowiadają zwyczajnie śmierć, która jest zawsze w ich mocy, co się zaś tyczy polepszenia, nigdy z pewnością przepowiedzieć tego nie mogą. W przypadku zaś, kiedy wbrew temu, co mówią, stan chorego zaczyna się polepszać, umieją odpowiednią dawką tak to urządzić, aby nie uważano ich za fałszywych proroków. Osobliwie stają się pożyteczni mężom i żonom nie mogącym żyć ze sobą w zgodzie, starszym synom, ministrom stanu, a często władcom. Już nieraz rozmawiałem z moim panem o naturze rządzenia w ogólności, a osobliwie o naszej wybornej konstytucji, słusznie wzbudzającej podziwienie i zazdrość całego świata. Gdym wspomniał teraz przypadkiem o ministrze, rozkazał mi, abym mu powiedział, jaki to gatunek Jahusów nazwisko to ma oznaczać. — Pierwszy minister — odpowiedziałem mu — jest to istota bez radości i smutku, bez miłości i nienawiści, bez litości i gniewu, nie mająca żadnych innych namiętności poza pragnieniem bogactw, władzy i tytułów. Używa on do wszystkiego swej mowy, wyjąwszy do wynurzenia swych myśli; nigdy nie mówi prawdy, jak tylko w zamiarze, ażeby ją trzymano za kłamstwo, nigdy kłamstwa, jak tylko, żeby je za prawdę uważano. Ci, o których źle mówi, mogą być pewni swego wywyższenia, ci, których chwali — niezawodnej zguby; przyrzeczenie zaś ministra, osobliwie wzmocnione przysięgą, jest najgorszą oznaką. Każdy roztropny usuwa się wtedy i traci wszelkie nadzieje. Są trzy metody, przez które Jahu może się stać ministrem: pierwsza, iż umie rozporządzać z roztropnością żoną, córką lub siostrą swoją, druga — zdradzić i zniszczyć swego poprzednika, trzecia — powstawać z zapalczywością we wszystkich publicznych zgromadzeniach na zepsucie dworu. Roztropny monarcha wybiera osobliwie tych, którzy używają ostatniej metody, bo ci fanatycy stają się ministrami najposłuszniejszymi woli i namiętnościom swego pana. Mając wszystkie urzędy do swej dyspozycji, łatwo im jest utrzymać się przy swoich miejscach, przekupując urzędami większą część senatu lub Wielkiej Rady. Na koniec, aby nie zdawać rachunku, zaopatrują się w akt zabezpieczający (tu opisałem mu znaczenie jego) i zbogaceni łupem, usuwają się od urzędów. Pałac pierwszego ministra jest szkołą tego rzemiosła: pazie, lokaje i odźwierni, naśladując pilnie swego pana, stają się ministrami w swoich funkcjach i nabywają wielkiej biegłości w trzech głównych przymiotach: w bezwstydzie, kłamstwie i przekupstwie. Przez to podchlebiają się im osoby pierwszej rangi i często zdarza się, iż przez chytrość i bezwstyd, przechodząc przez różne stopnie, stają się następcami swego pana. Pierwszym ministrem rządzi zazwyczaj stara lubieżnica lub lokaj — faworyt i są to jakby kanały, przez które rozchodzą się wszystkie łaski, można ich też słusznie nazywać rządcami kraju w ostatniej instancji. Jednego dnia pan mój uczynił mi komplement, na który nie zasłużyłem. Gdy rozmawiałem z nim o osobach znacznych w Anglii, rzekł, iż pewno pochodzę ze szlachetnej jakiej familii, bo w kształcie, kolorze i czystości przewyższam wszystkie Jahusy jego kraju, chociaż w sile i szybkości nie mogę się z nimi równać. — To bez wątpienia pochodzi — mówił — z różności sposobu życia i stąd nie tylko masz władzę mowy, ale też niejakie początki rozumu, dzięki czemu przyjaciele moi poczytują cię za dziw natury. Uważaj tylko — mówił dalej — że między Houyhnhnmami szpakowate i białe nie są tak piękne jak gniade, siwo — jabłkowite i kare. Nie rodzą się z tymi samymi przymiotami co tamte i dla tej przyczyny zostają przez całe życie w stanie sług, nie myśląc nigdy o wyniesieniu się do stanu panów, co byłoby uważane w kraju za rzecz szkodliwą i przeciwną naturze. Podziękowałem Jego Czci jak najuniżeniej za dobre o mnie rozumienie, ale upewniłem go o pochodzeniu moim bardzo niskim, ponieważ narodziłem się tylko z prostych uczciwych rodziców, którzy mi dosyć dobre dali wychowanie. Rzekłem, że nasza szlachta wcale nie odpowiada wyobrażeniom, które o niej Jego Cześć powziął. Nasza młódź szlachecka chowa się od dzieciństwa w próżniactwie i zbytkach, skoro zaś wiek po temu, wyniszcza się z samicami rozpustnymi i zepsutymi i dostaje od nich nienawistnych chorób. Potem, straciwszy swój majątek i widząc bliską ruinę, żeni się. Z kim? Z samicą podłego urodzenia, brzydką, chorowitą, ale bogatą, którą darzy nienawiścią i wzgardą. Takowe ciała nie uchybią w rodzeniu dzieci niedołężnych, brzydkich, chorowitych, a ród taki rzadko dociąga do czwartego pokolenia, chyba że żona zapobieży temu poszukawszy wśród sąsiadów lub służby zdrowego ojca dla swych dzieci, aby w ten sposób polepszyć krew i przedłużyć ród. Ciało suche, szczupłe, słabe, chorowite tak poszło w nieomylny znak szlacheckiego pochodzenia, że skoro tylko urodzi się syn silny i zdrowy, zaraz wnoszą, że pani matka jego przypuściła do łask swoich stajennego lub woźnicę. Wady duszy odpowiadają niedołężności ciała: melancholia, głupota, ignorancja, kaprysy, lubieżność i pycha są zwyczajnymi przymiotami charakteru tej klasy. Bez przyzwolenia tych szlachetnych osób żadne prawo nie może zostać ustanowione ani zniesione lub odmienione i zarazem stanowią one sąd najwyższy, od którego nie ma żadnej apelacji. Podróże Gulliwera 04 06